Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of displaying information via a graphical user interface, and specifically to generating graphical user interfaces showing summary views that facilitate navigation of ebooks.
Description of the Related Art
Many users utilize their digital devices to read digital content such as novels, news articles, short stories, etc., view videos, view pictures, or more generally interact with some sort of displayed content. In many cases, the digital content includes a table of contents that lists the names of sections (e.g., chapters, index, etc.) of the digital content organized in the order in which the sections appear. If a user selects a particular section of the digital content, the digital device presents the beginning of that section to the user. However, always navigating to a beginning of a selected section can be somewhat imprecise if the user actually is looking for a specific location or topic within the section. Moreover, most digital devices require a user to navigate to dedicated screens for annotated pages (e.g., bookmarked, highlighted, etc.), and a user is not able to discern from the table of contents what and/or if any pages in the ebook have been annotated.